1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of automobile climate control systems, and more particularly, to a system, method, and apparatus for connecting the components of the climate control system to a manifold block of a condenser via a fitting clasp having a flange.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Automotive climate control systems are well known in the art. Automobiles typically utilize climate control systems to absorb and dissipate heat from inside a passenger cabin to the outside of the automobile. In such systems, a manifold block connects the condenser manifold to both a compressor and an expansion valve. The manifold block connects the compressor to the condenser and the condenser to an evaporator, so that refrigerant can flow between them. Refrigerant at high temperature and high pressure in vapor form flows through the pipes from the compressor to the condenser, via the condenser manifold. In the condenser, the high temperature and high pressure refrigerant in vapor form is condensed to form refrigerant in high temperature high pressure liquid form. Then, the liquid is passed through an expansion valve. The valve restricts the flow of the refrigerant, lowering the pressure of the liquid forming low pressure low temperature liquid. This liquid refrigerant is then passed through the evaporator, where heat from the passenger cabin is absorbed as the refrigerant liquid evaporates. The resulting low pressure low temperature refrigerant flows to the compressor, which pressurizes the refrigerant to form high pressure high temperature vapor, repeating the process.
In such systems, the manifold block may be coupled to the condenser manifold via a clasp that is physically part of the manifold block. When the manifold block is coupled to the condenser manifold, the clasp is typically soldered or brazed to the condenser manifold. However, it is relatively inefficient for the fitting clasp to be a molded part of the manifold block, because if the fitting clasp is damaged or bent in any way before being soldered or coupled in any way to the condenser, the entire manifold block may be unusable. Also, the fitting clasp is susceptible to breakage after soldering, because it is only soldered/brazed to the condenser manifold at certain points. In other words, only a portion of the surface of the fitting clasp is soldered/brazed to the condenser manifold. Moreover, traditional fitting clasps are typically much shorter than the length of the manifold block and therefore may break if the manifold block is subjected to a twisting force.
FIG. 1A illustrates a manifold block 5 that has been used in the prior art. When the manifold block is initially manufactured, the side portions 10 utilized to form the claps 20 are the same length as the manifold block 5. Sections of the side portions 10 must then be machined away to reduce the mass. During machining, the excess portions 15 are cut away. Such a method is wasteful because the excess portions typically must be scrapped.
Some systems also solder or braze the fitting clasps on the manifold block, to secure the manifold block to the manifold. In such systems, either the solder or the braze material is typically manually placed onto specific points of the clasps, and then heated up, forming a connection between the clasps and the manifold block, and between the clasps and the condenser manifold. However, such use of solder or braze material can be problematic, because solder or braze material in ring or paste form, is typically placed on the manifold block and the condenser manifold, or the clasps before being heated. Such solder/braze material may be knocked off before heating, or an operator may simply forget to include them. Consequently, the bond between the clasps and the manifold block, or between the clasp and the condenser, is weakened. Furthermore, parts are susceptible to movement during soldering or brazing, leading to higher defect rates.
Fitting clasps having flat top and bottom surfaces have been used by systems in the art. When such fitting clasps are placed between the condenser manifold and the manifold block, the refrigerant typically flows through an aperture on at least one of the fitting clasps. However, since the fitting clasp is flat, if the entire top and bottom are not fully bonded with each of the condenser manifold and the manifold block via braze material or solder, there is a possibility that the refrigerant can leak from the un-bonded location. To minimize this problem, prior art designs utilize a xe2x80x9csleevexe2x80x9d to connect the manifold block to the condenser manifold. The sleeve is a piece of metal used to line up an output aperture of the manifold block with an aperture on the condenser manifold so that refrigerant can flow between the condenser manifold and the manifold block. The sleeve is physically separate piece from the manifold block and the condenser manifold. However, it is inefficient to use such a sleeve because the sleeve is typically soldered or brazed onto the manifold block and the condenser manifold. As discussed above, the use of such solder or braze can be problematic.
Some systems in the prior art also utilize a condenser having a receiver tank. The receiver tank is utilized to hold excess refrigerant flowing out of the condenser. The receiver tank is typically located between the condenser and an expansion valve. The receiver tank can be coupled to the condenser manifold via brackets having an aperture to allow the refrigerant to flow between the condenser manifold and the receiver tank. However, such clasps are often connected via solder to the condenser manifold and the receiver tank. Also, a separate xe2x80x9csleevexe2x80x9d piece is used to line up a hole in the bracket with each of the condenser manifold and the receiver tanks. Consequently, the brackets have deficiencies similar to those of the fitting clasps used to couple manifold blocks to condenser manifolds.
The prior art is therefore deficient because solder is used to couple (a) a fitting clasp to a manifold block and a condenser manifold, and (b) brackets to a receiver tank and a condenser manifold. Also, refrigerant may leak when flowing between (a) the manifold block and the condenser manifold, and (b) the receiver tank and the condenser manifold because a separate xe2x80x9csleevexe2x80x9d piece is used to line up an aperture in the bracket or fitting clasps with the respective aperture on the condenser manifold and the bracket and fitting clasp.